Silent Vow
by MRS SASSER
Summary: The kiss was a silent vow made by both that they would belong to each other. A vow bringing them together, never to be separated again." DMHG


**Author's Note: **I've begun to think I am crazy. Heh. This was just a quick little one-shot that decided to haunt my mind until I wrote it. It's not great, it's my first one-shot. But I think I like one-shots better than chapter stories.. Hm.. Anyway. I'd appreciate some reviews :).. and some constructive criticism because I know this story needs some work. Thank You!

* * *

The restaurant was packed, most people were crowded on the dance floor, having a great time flowing to the music. Few people were sitting at the surrounding tables, most were unaccompanied.

She sat alone at a table on the outskirts of the floor, clucking her tongue absentmindedly. Her left hand supporting her head, while her right hand played with the straw sticking out of her drink. She slowly twirled the straw around in her cup while her eyes scanned the dance floor.

She was indeed expecting someone, but long ago realized he wasn't going to show. Hermione Granger had been stood up. She wasn't upset or hurt over it in the least bit. She, on the other hand, was quite relieved. She had been sent on a blind date by Ginny, with much protest on her part, but in the end gave in.

She had decided, when she realized her date wasn't going to show, that she'd stay. She didn't get dressed up for nothing, she mused. She was determined to have a good time, but things weren't looking up for her.

She let her thoughts wonder as she looked about the room. She observed her surroundings; it was a small, stuffy, one roomed restaurant, but it was classy.

As her thoughts ran a wire, she didn't notice the man standing next to her. At first, his scent was the only thing she recognized. It filled her nostrils and made her light headed. It had been so long since she had smelled him. She noticed his presence next as she looked to her right. Her heart fell, as did her mouth, when she saw him standing there, looking down on her. His platinum blonde hair was longer than she remembered, as it was now pulled back into a loose ponytail. He had on a simple black attire covered by a deep emerald cape. He looked absolutely stunning. His cool gray eyes held an emotion that she couldn't read as they gazed down deep into her.

He slowly reached a hand out to her as he asked, "Care to dance?" in a voice that no lady would resist.

Her head was twirling, her mind jam-packed with memories of him. Before she could even think about it, she put her hand into his and let herself be pulled to her feet.

The music was slow and elegant. She felt relaxed in his arms. He was being very professional; not too touchy. He had one hand on her lower back, the other holding hers. Their gazes were locked the whole time, neither ever looking away or saying a word. She remembered all the times these same arms held her throughout the night, all the times his eyes held love in them. She remembered everything. But despite their past, she felt perfect where she was.

As he spun her, he noticed how her black Marilyn Monroe style dress fluttered in the air. He took note of how gorgeous she was. He, of course, remembered their history. He thought about it all the time, which was why when he saw her sitting there, he couldn't resist going up to her. Oh, how he wanted her. He wanted to kiss her and tell her he loved her, but he couldn't. He worked so hard to get away from her, to get her out of danger. He couldn't ruin it all now.

They danced the night away, both locked in their memories, both deadly quiet. Had they both been thinking right, they would have realized how stupid they were. How stupid it was to dance together thinking everything would go back to 'normal'. But they weren't thinking right, the flood of good times washed away any sense they possessed. The moment they were in felt perfect, and neither wanted to leave. It was only them right now, nobody else. The dance floor was empty to them, the only people who existed were Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy.

The slow tone ended, as a fast beat picked up, knocking the two out of the reverie they were in. They quickly separated, both looking anywhere but at the other. He quickly found his nerve as he kissed her hand gently and said, "Thank you for the dance." With a whip of his cape, he headed out the door.

She stood there, at loss for words for a couple seconds before gaining her own nerve. She was mad; mad at him, and mad at herself. She ran out of the same door he did, trying to quickly catch up with him before he got to far ahead. He didn't get far, he was just right out under the banister of the entrance to the restaurant. He noticed her out of the corner of his eye and decided to walk away. He couldn't risk it, he knew he'd cave right way if she talked to him.

The rain beat down on him as he walked out from under the banister mercilessly. His hair was matted to his head and his clothes were sticking to his body; he was drenched. He figured the rain would stop her from coming after him, but that it did not. She walked right out into the rain after him, makeup running, clothes sticking to her body. Her hair was soaked, but her curls were bouncing as she quickened her pace. He was right in front of her; they barely even walked far. They were still right in front of the entrance to the restaurant.

She couldn't hold herself back anymore, she needed to talk to him.

"Did it mean anything to you?" she hollered to him through the rain and wind.

He stopped walking immediately, with his back still to her, he clenched his eyes closed. He didn't want to hurt her anymore, but he had no choice. He turned around slowly as he gazed at her from about 10 feet in front of her.

"None of it mattered." he answered cooly.

"That's bullshit, and you know it!" she hollered as warm, salty tears flowed down her cheeks, mixing with the rain.

And she was right, he did know it. It meant everything in the world to him. He never loved anything until she came along. She was his weakness, his only weakness. Seeing her eyes so desperate, so heartbroken almost made him cave. **_Almost_**. He noticed her moving closer; he wanted to run away from her. He was uncomfortable with her closeness, he didn't trust himself.

"What do you want me to say, Hermione? That I want you back, that I love you? Is that what you want? Do you want me to lie to you? Because I don't, Hermione. It was a mistake, everything was a mistake." he said. He knew he hurt her, he knew he probably just broke her heart even more than it already was, and he felt terrible. He felt his insides ripping apart as he said every word to her. He meant none of it, but it had to be done.

She had never heard such cruel things come from him. Not directed to her, at least. And she almost believed everything that came out of his mouth. **_Almost_**. For, she looked at his eyes. His eyes didn't match that terrible face he had on. His eyes held something she never saw in his eyes before.

"You were never good at lying to me, you know." she stated as she walked even closer to him.

He noticed that her eyes had lightened up, her features weren't as upsetting as they were before. It was then he knew that she knew. They stood there in the rain for a while, just staring at each other. They didn't need to talk, they didn't need words. They just read each other. They soaked each other up. He looked at how beautiful she was, standing in the rain. She watched how his features softened, letting go of the mask that he wore. She moved, closing the distance between them. She wrapped her arms around his waist, squeezing him lightly.

He looked down at her, her hands surrounding his waist, her head resting on his chest. He didn't know what to do. He was fighting a battle with himself. He didn't want to hug her, knowing if he did, he'd tear down everything he built up; but if he didn't, he'd regret it later when he was alone.

He couldn't resist her any longer. He wrapped his arms around her body, pulling her closer if possible; resting his head in the crook of her neck. They stood there for a while, both basking in the feel of holding the other. It was a moment they both had thought about since he left. By standing in the others arms, they were fulfilling a want and a need.

She pulled back and looked him in his eyes. She could see the love in them, and she could see how scared he was.

"Don't be scared for me." she whispered lowly, making him strain his ears to hear her.

He rested his forehead on hers, letting the tears streak down his face. He was glad it was raining, for he couldn't live with himself if someone saw him crying. He kissed her cheek and tasted the mix of rain and salt.

"How'd you know?" he asked as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Your eyes tell me everything I need to know." she replied.

He kissed her lips lightly, still never breaking eye contact.

"What's this mean?" she asked, scared of his response.

He could see the fear in her eyes as she asked him that question, and he knew that he couldn't ever get over her. He couldn't stand breaking her heart, yet again. He needed her more than she knew.

He had always thought he'd be a cold, heartless bastard like his father. But when Hermione Granger walked into his life, he knew she was the one. As he stood there, staring into her eyes, he was surprised to realize that he wasn't mad at himself for losing control of himself. Standing there with her in his arms, he felt complete; he felt whole. He knew she was in great danger being with him, but he vowed to do everything in his power to protect her, as long as she was in his life. And with that last thought, he leaned down and kissed her deeply, letting every emotion his possessed fill the kiss. Letting the want to taste her, to feel her take over. He kissed her for all the times he hasn't been able to kiss her, for all the times he wasn't able to hold her in his arms. But most of all, he kissed her to show her how much he loved her, how much he missed her.

The kiss was amazing for her, she had never felt so much passion in just one kiss. She knew then that things would never be the same again. She wasn't sure if things were going for the good or the bad, but she knew that she never wanted to be in anyone else's arms for the rest of her life.

The kiss was a silent vow made by both that they would belong to each other. A vow bringing them together, never to be separated again.

"Come on," he said, as he grabbed her hand and started walking away, "we're going home."

* * *

**AN2:** Well. That was my first one-shot. I've had alot of time on my hands because I'm dreadfully sick. But no ideas for _Help Me _are popping up. I think I hit a truck load of writers block for that. Anyway, I'll try to update that sometime. What'd you think of this? I think I might do some more one-shots. Dunno, though. Depends on you guys! Okay. Review! 


End file.
